


Hear the Ocean's Roar

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: Ways and Means [28]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breathplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive and Peter go for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear the Ocean's Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my [Ways and Means AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/617). Jotted this idea down ages ago for a Kink Bingo breathplay story.

The beach is deserted, the nearest houses dark. The sand is golden-warm under her feet as Olive walks towards the waves, the heat of the day trapped there even as the night air chills her skin. The scrubby grasses are lit ghostly by the half moon, just enough light to see her way between the dunes to the water, to see Peter, neck deep in the surf, waiting, a pale smudge on the dark surface. The chill of the water makes her toes curl into the sand when she steps into the lapping waves, and she pauses in ankle-deep water before wading in to water made inky by the darkness.

The first wave that splashes up to her chest makes her gasp, a sharp breath that she catches and holds when she dives under, kicks against the push of the water towards the shore.

She surfaces near Peter, and up close she can see that he's grinning, hair slicked against his head, bobbing in the waves like a seal. He kicks away from her, swims backwards before turning away, diving under towards deeper water. She follows.

The water cools rapidly as they leave the shallows, inching towards painful past the breaking waves. Olive bobs to the surface, tilts her head back and watches the cloud-smudged sky. Her hair spreads around her, tangles around her neck and she ducks under the water to sweep it away from her face. Peter swims close and grabs her hand.

She stills her legs and drops beneath the surface, counting the heartbeats the pass while the water covers them. She's nearing forty when Peter squeezes her hand at they kick their way up, sucking in lungfuls of air when they surface. Their legs bump together as they churn in the water. When she can, she laughs, joyful, then dives beneath the surface, pulling Peter with her.

They swim down, leaving the dim moonlight behind. They drift in the darkness until their lungs burn, the almost-pain of the sensation fire in her chest. When they surface this time, Olive feels lightheaded, hears her blood pounding in her ears. Peter holds his hands on either side of her face, pulling her to him, kissing her as she gasps. Their mouths fill with saltwater, a little tide that sweeps in then out again as they kiss.

He rubs against her thigh, cock drawn tight against his body from the cold, and she hooks her legs around him, pulling him close. Her weight sends them beneath the surface until their flailing arms bring them up again.

Olive slows her breathing, deepens it, filling her lungs as much as possible, watching the rise and fall of Peter's chest as he does the same. They take one last breath and drop again, legs tangled together, arms locked around necks. Olive tries to keep her mouth sealed to Peter's but steams of bubbles escape, tickling the sides of her face. Peter slips one hand between them to rub at her clit and she shudders and bucks her hips against him, fights the urge to gasp.

She coughs when they surface, spitting saltwater from her mouth as she tries to suck in as much air as she can. She's dizzy, flings her arms wide against the water, against the wave that breaks over her head and dunks her under. The next wave is close, only moments to orient herself and breathe before she's under again, pushed closer to shore than she realized. Peter's arms hit hers as they claw through the surf, the solidity of the sand feeling alien under her feet. She sinks to her knees as a wave hits her back, Peter following like the water, mouth on her shoulder, pushing through the wet tangles of her hair to kiss her salty skin. His fingers are cold when they push inside her, relentless like the tide.

In the shallows, waves pounding around them, Olive holds her breath.


End file.
